Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{2}{3}+19\dfrac{1}{12} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} + {19} + {\dfrac{1}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} + {19} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} + {\dfrac{1}{12}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=24 + {\dfrac{2}{3}} + {\dfrac{1}{12}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 24+\dfrac{8}{12}+\dfrac{1}{12}$ Add the fractions: $= 24+\dfrac{9}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 24\dfrac{9}{12}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 24\dfrac{3}{4}$